American Baby
by Lady Kea
Summary: AU Songfic. Kagome was a student from California studying abroad at Tokyo U where she met Inuyasha. She's leaving soon and Inuyasha realizes he wants her to stay. InuxKag


**Disclaimer: I only own my plot.**

_Authoress' Note: I'm taking a little break from writing the next chapter of "Living on a Prayer" because I'm a little stuck halfway through the chapter so I decided to write this cause I love this song and I have a pretty solid idea for it. So enjoy!_

* * *

**American Baby**

**If these walls came crumbling down,  
Fell so hard to make us lose our faith,  
From what's left you'd figure it out,  
Still make lemonade taste like a sunny day**

* * *

Kagome walked down the busy Tokyo streets, constantly checking her sidekick to make sure she was going the right way. According to the directions he had sent her, she was still on the right track.

"Damn it Inuyasha, why couldn't we have lunch at a restaurant I knew? You know I don't know where I'm going around here" she said to herself as she quickened her pace to make it across the road before the crossing light turned red. Her phone began to ring and she flipped it open to check her new message.

"Where are you?"

She groaned and quickly texted him back "I don't know where I am. You are sending me on a wild goose chase" she said as she texted. She opened up the address and looked up at the street sign in front of her. She recognized the street name from the directions and turned left down the street.

The phone rang again and she flipped it open.

"It's not a wild goose chase. You're on the right street. I can see you from here."

Kagome looked up and down the street and saw him standing outside of a restaurant a little ways down the road. She waved and continued down the road until she reached the restaurant.

"This better be worth it Inuyasha. I got lost about three times coming here. You know I can't read kanji that well and my Japanese is less-than-adequate."

"Well, that's your own fault. You've been here for a semester, you should know more about the place you're staying in. you took Japanese classes, and you should know how to ask for directions."

"Just forget it, okay?" she looked up at the name of the restaurant, despite the fact that she didn't know how to read the name of the restaurant. "What kind of place is this?"

"You'll see, come on" he opened the door for her and she walked in and walked to the hostess stand.

"Reservations?" she asked.

"For two. Inuyasha Taisho."

The hostess nodded and took two menus from underneath the stand and walked them to a table in the back of the restaurant by the windows. She put the menus on the table and walked away. They sat down at the table and Kagome opened the menu and Inuyasha smiled.

"American?" she asked with a smile, "We spend this entire time going to stir fry and hibachi and you bring me to an American restaurant now?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Just to get you back into the swing of eating American food. You're going back soon aren't you?"

Kagome nodded, "Tomorrow afternoon. The semester is over and it's time to go back home."

"I guess it is."

* * *

**Stay, beautiful baby  
I hope you stay, American baby  
American baby**

* * *

"Have you decided what to order?" the waitress asked in Japanese, walking over to their table.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, knowing that the waitress was talking too fast for her to understand.

"Thanks. I guess I'll just have the hamburger and the french fries. I haven't had that in forever. And I'll have a vanilla milkshake to drink."

Inuyasha ordered for the both of them in Japanese and the waitress wrote it down, took their menus and left them alone.

"So…going home tomorrow…"

"Yeah. I can't believe the semester is already over. If I would have known that I would love it this much I would have spent the whole year here. Tokyo University has been so awesome."

"Yeah, it has. I'm really glad –"

"Here is your food" the waitress said, placing the plates in front of them. "enjoy" she said with a smile.

Kagome picked up her hamburger and took a big bite of it, "So…what are you glad about?" she asked with her mouth stuffed full of food.

"Kagome, chew and swallow first, then talk. I don't understand you at all when you are talking with your mouth full of food."

Kagome took a minute to chew what she had in her mouth and swallowed in one big gulp. She opened her mouth just to show Inuyasha that she had eaten it all.

"there, are you happy now?"

Inuyasha ate a french fry, "Overjoyed. Now I can understand you."

"I was just saying; what are you really glad about? You started saying something before the waitress brought our food over."

"Oh, right. It was nothing important. Just forget it."

"Are you sure? This is our last meal together you know? Don't forget to tell me anything."

"Last meal? You make it sound like you're dying. We'll still be able to talk once you're back in California, we just won't…see each other everyday."

"Oh, well, then forget it." She said and took another bite of her hamburger and stared at her plate as she ate. _I guess he doesn't care that I'm leaving. By why would he, we're just classmates…_

* * *

**Nobody's laughing now,  
Gods grace lost and the devil is proud,  
But I've been walking for a thousand miles,  
One last time I could see you smile.**

* * *

Inuyasha paid the bill and they left the restaurant. They stood outside the restaurant for a few minutes, not knowing if it was time to say good bye for good

"So…do you think you can find your way back to your apartment from here?" Inuyasha asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Um…yeah. It can't be that hard. I'm pretty sure I remember which way I came. And if not I can just get the directions off of my cell. It's fine."

"Okay. Well, have a night flight. When is it?"

"Noon. And thanks."

"Anytime. Well, I guess this is goodbye. Give me a call when you get off the plane so I know you made it all right." He said and they stood in awkward silence for a while.

Kagome thought for a second and then shook her head, "You know what? I don't accept that. I don't think that it makes sense to say good bye now…we've spent the whole semester together and you just want to leave it now. Come back to my apartment with me and we'll hang out more and just…just…a couple more hours? Can I ask for that?" she asked, with a sense of pleading in her voice. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and maintained her eye contact until she saw her words take seed in him.

"Kagome…" he started, searching his mind for an excuse, even though he didn't know why. After he stood there staring at her for a moment his brain seemed to kick him and he knew what he was supposed to do. "Sure Kagome, that would be…nice."

Kagome smiled, even though she knew that Inuyasha sounded less than sincere in his acceptance. "My apartment is a little ways away so maybe it would be smart to take a taxi or something?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever you want Kagome. I can walk but if you want to take a taxi that's fine too."

"Gotta love indecision" she said with a smile, "Let's just walk, the weather's nice. And with you here I won't get lost like I did on the way here."

"Always a bright side" he said as they began walking away from the restaurant and towards Kagome's downtown apartment.

They walked in silence most of the time, just looking at their surroundings and enjoying a comfortable silence.

"So…what do you think you'll miss the most when you go home?" Inuyasha asked as they rounded a corner onto Kagome's street.

Kagome thought for a moment and looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye as they approached Kagome's apartment complex. She reached her hand out to unlock the door and attempted to hold his hand, which failed.

"Well, I think I'll miss Tokyo U the best. Either that or the scenery around here…California is pretty and all but Tokyo is breathtaking." She said, opening the door for him to walk into the apartment.

* * *

**  
I hold on to you,  
You bring me hope,  
I'll see you soon,  
And if I don't see you,  
I'm afraid we've lost the way**

* * *

**  
**Kagome closed the door behind her and threw her keys on the table by the door. Inuyasha stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Take your coat off, sit down. Don't just stand there all awkward." She said with a laugh, going into the kitchen and taking two glasses out of the cupboard.

Inuyasha sat down on the loveseat and watched Kagome move around her kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked, taking a pitcher of water out of the fridge and pouring herself a glass.

"I don't know…anything is good. Surprise me" he said. He looked around the apartment; boxes were stacked up in the corner of the living room, reminding him that she was leaving.

Kagome walked into the living room and put two glasses on the coffee table. She pushed one toward Inuyasha and walked over to turn the TV and DVD player on. "It's sprite, mine's water if you'd rather have that" she said as she opened up a box, looking for her DVDs.

"Sprite is fine" he said, taking a sip from his glass. "What are you looking for?"

"A movie to watch. I figure that it's about time you get to see some of the movies I'm used to. We've been watching Japanese movies since I got here so I only figure, American lunch followed by an American movie."

Inuyasha shrugged, "That makes sense. It better be good though."

"Or else what?" she asked, challenging him as she finally found her DVD case.

"I don't know…just…or else I guess."

Kagome dropped the DVDs back into the box and looked at Inuyasha with a very confused look on her face.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You're acting really weird."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…I'm not acting weird…"

"Stop it. Just tell me what your problem is. We've hung out at your dorm room hundreds of times just the two of us, we've spent so much time together over the semester and you decide to wait until the day before I leave to wig out on me? I know you've never been to my apartment before but I don't really see why that would change anything."

"It's because I don't want you to leave, okay? There, I said it." He spit out.

* * *

**  
Stay, beautiful baby,  
I hope you stay, American baby  
American baby**

* * *

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a while, "You tell me this now? Inuyasha, you knew that I was considering staying a full year here and you didn't say anything. If you would have asked me to stay then…I wouldn't be packing now. But now there's nothing more I can do. My tickets are here, my stuff is almost completely packed…I'm leaving."

"I know." He said in a voice that sounded like he was ashamed of himself, "It's just…I didn't realize I wanted you to stay until I began thinking about you leaving…I was stupid."

Kagome shook her head, "Yeah Inuyasha, you were. I guess…I guess you should just go. I'll call you when I land tomorrow, to let you know how my flight went. Okay?"

Inuyasha stood up and nodded, "All right." He put his coat on and began to walk towards Kagome but then stopped. "Good bye Kagome." he said and walked to the apartment door, his hand hovering about the doorknob.

"Good bye Inu-" before she had the chance to even finish his name his lips were on hers. After she recovered from the shock of his brash movement she pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Why are you doing this now?" Inuyasha looked at her; she was so frustrated that he could see tears welling up in her blue eyes. "I was here six months and we spend all that time together and you never do anything until _now_? Why?"

"Kagome…" his thought trailed off as she stared at him, her eyes still welled up with tears. "It wasn't until I realized what it would be like without you that I realized that I need you here."

"Well…you're a day late and a dollar short Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hung his head, staring at the floor, "I was afraid of that. I guess…good bye." He said and left the apartment before Kagome had a chance to respond.

Kagome stood stunned in the middle of her living room, letting her brain processed all that had just happened. Her hand traveled up to her lips, touching them lightly, she could still feel the pressure of Inuyasha's kiss on them and she blushed as she recounted what had just happened.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and decided to finish her packing. In a matter of hours, everything that belonged to her in the apartment was packed into boxes, except for the few things that she would need the following morning before her flight.

She walked into her now-empty bedroom and lay down and climbed under the covers. She checked her cell phone for the time and saw that it was only nine at night. she put the phone on the table beside the bed and decided she didn't care what time it was. she pulled the covers over her head and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, while she slept tears silently fell from her eyes.

* * *

**  
I hold on, to you, you lift me up  
And always will,  
I see you in life,  
Hope I don't get left behind,**

* * *

The alarm on her phone woke her up out of her dreamless sleep. She climbed out of bed and stripped it down; putting the bedding in a box she had set out the night before. She walked to the bathroom and decided to forgo a shower until she was off the plane, considering she was going to be on the plane in a tank top and sweatpants, wanting to be comfortable on the14 hour flight. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

She put her sweatpants on and pulled a black tank top from her bag and put it on. she put on a bit of makeup and then packed away everything else in the bathroom into the suitcase she would be taking to the airport with her. there was a knock at her door and she opened it to see the movers who would be taking the boxes to mail them back to her home. They took the boxes and Kagome took her suitcase in hand and slung her carry-on over her shoulder as she turned the lights off and walked out of the apartment, leaving the key in the door like the superintendent had told her to do.

She walked down to the road and hailed a cab to the airport, trying to think only about seeing her family again and not about Inuyasha. The cab ride to the airport was a short one and she paid the driver as she walked out to the International Air terminal and checked her suitcase before entering the airport. She checked in and walked over to her terminal to wait for her flight to being loading.

She flipped through a magazine that she had bought in the gift shop across the hall from her terminal as she listened to the dull voice of the girl announcing the departures and arrivals mixed with the uninteresting conversations that surrounded her.

"Attention all passengers, Flight 856 to San Francisco California is now boarding. Please line up and have your tickets ready." The flight attendant standing in front of the terminal door said over the intercom.

Kagome stood up and pulled her carry-on onto her shoulder and tucked her magazine under her arm as she pulled her ticket out of her purse. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her, breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha…what? Why?"

"I…I…" he gasped out, still out of breath from having run across the entire airport to catch her, "Please…don't leave. Stay here, stay here and got to Tokyo U. Don't leave Kagome."

The line progressed and Kagome stepped toward the beginning of the line.

"But Inuyasha, I've checked my bags…all of my stuff is already being mailed back to California."

"Kagome, don't worry about things like that. It can be mailed back. Just please…don't leave. I need you here."

* * *

**  
Stay, beautiful baby,  
I hope you stay, American baby,  
Stay, American baby**

* * *

"Miss, may I have your ticket please?" the flight attendant asked as Kagome stood at the head of the line.

Kagome looked from the stewardess to Inuyasha, and then put her ticket back into her purse, and stepped out of line.

"I'll stay…I'll stay Inuyasha." She said happily, feeling as though her heart was going to explode. She leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him over and over again as they stood in front of the windows as the flight to California taxied down the runway and took off.

* * *

_Authoress' Note: just a little songfic I've been working on and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review!_


End file.
